Charlie Bone: A Second Generation
by Gottagogottagorightnow
Summary: This an AU story, it is about all the children of the Charlie Bone characters, and their time at Bloor's. I do not own Charlie Bone, or anything like that. I hope you all enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

I sighed as I skipped happily into Bloor's Academy, this was my first day starting, and I was so excited.

I held my oboe tightly in one hand, and my timetable in the other, I then took a deep breath, and continued walking down the hall.

Ah, Bloor's Academy, the school for endowed children, that meant that they had special powers, not that they had big penises, but anyway.

Bloor's wasn't just a school for endowed children, but children who were super talented in Art, Music, or Drama.

My father had went here when he was a kid, he wasn't endowed or anything, but he was an amazing music player. He could pick up any instrument, and play it as though he had years of training. I always figured that his ability with music, was an endowment in itself.

After he grew up, he went on to teach the strings section at Bloor's, his main instrument was the violin.

Like my father, Fidelio, I was a master at musicial instruments, however, unlike my father, I was endowed, I had x-ray vision. Not only could I see through things physically, but also mentally, so I could always tell what someone was feeling, or if they were lying or not.

As I was skipping, I ended up bumping into someone. When I looked, I saw a tall pale boy with black hair that had purple streaks in it, he was wearing a purple drama cape, and he had a cheerful smile on his face.

"Hi, I'm Oliver, Oliver Bloor." He greeted me, as he helped me up off the floor.  
"I'm Desmonda Gunn, I'm new here." I said, as I adjusted my blue music cape.

"Cool, I'm a second year, my sister Mandy is starting her first year here too, she's in drama." Oliver said.

"Cool." I said with a smile, I then walked off, eager to get into the music room.

When I arrived there, I took my place in the woodwind section.

In music, we played a lot of different songs, and some clarinetist kept making their clarinet squawk, and it started to get super annoying!

I kept it together though, I didn't want to get into a fight on my very first day!

After music, I headed to Maths, and when I got there, I took a seat next to a boy with pale blond hair, who was wearing a green Art cape.

He turned around and smiled at me, as his blue eyes twinkled with mirth,

"Hi, I'm Emmett Torsson, but everyone calls me E.T." He said cheerfully.

"I'm Desmonda Gunn, but you can call me Des." I said smiling, he seemed really nice.

"So, are you endowed?" E.T. asked.

I nodded,

"Are you?"

"Yea, I can create snowstorms."

"Oh wow, that's so totally awesome!" I exclaimed just as the teacher walked into the classroom.

"Alright everyone, open your books and do the exercize on page 17." He said.

I groaned, I hated Maths, it was my worst subject.

As I did my worksheet, I peered over the shoulder of the girl sitting next to me on my left, because she actually looked like she knew what she was doing.

She had short, brown hair that reached her ears, and even though she was siting down, I could tell that she was tall.

She must have noticed that I was copying off of her, because she turned to glare at me.

"If you wanted help, you could have just asked." She said.

"Well, can I have help then? This maths stuff is so pointless." I groaned.

"Fine." She said reluctantly, and she scooted her desk closer to mine. Thankfully, the teacher didn't seem to mind.

"I'm Desmonda, Desmonda Gunn." I greeted her.

"I'm Gabrielle Silk." She said.

"So, do you have an endowment?" I asked.

"Yes, I can touch money, and figure out what all the money has been used for, it's horrible though! I can tell if a money has been used in a drug deal, or if it's been in a stripper's thong, or if it has even been used by the mob!" She exclaimed loudly.

"Quiet over there." The maths teacher snapped.

"Oh well, I have x-ray vision." I said.

Gabrielle gasped, and crossed her arms over her chest.

I rolled my eyes,

"I'm not going to perv on anyone here." Unless they were super hot, I added in my mind.

I then went to a few other classes, then I went to dinner, we had this disgusting slop, that barely looked edible, but I ate it anyway.

Then I was instructed to go the Red King's Room, where all the other endowed children went.

When I got there, I quickly spotted Oliver, he was sitting next to a girl, who looked almost exactly like him, except she had brown hair that was pulled neatly back in a bun, I guessed that she was the sister he had mentioned earlier; Mandy.

Sitting next to Mandy, was a boy with red hair, and yellow eyes, however, when I looked again, a girl, who looked almost exactly like the boy, except more feminine, was sitting there.

Whoa, I thought to myself in amazement, how did he move so fast? And where did he go.

"That's Jackie Pike, her endowment is that she can change her gender." E.T. whispered in my ear as he walked up behind me, he must have noticed my confusion.

"Do you know what their endowments are?" I asked, pointing at Oliver and Mandy.

He nodded,

"Same as their parents, Mandy can create illusions, and Oliver can manipulate fire."

"Wow." I breathed out, manipulating fire sounded totally awesome.

After we all studied in The Red King's Room, we all headed off to bed.

I smiled happily, my first day here went swimmingly, and I was excited to venture on to the next.

 **A/N: If you have any ideas for children of other characters, then please feel free to share :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This story wasn't written by the original author. He said that was going to give up on this story, so I figured, what the hell, I should continue it.**

 **I asked him if I could, and he said yes, so here we are :)**

* * *

I jolted up out of bed, and wrinkled my nose, it smelled terrible in here!

It smelled like a bag of rubbish, wrapped up in fish guts, which was covered in hair, and then set on fire.

I put my hand up to my nose, and took a step back, wondering what that horrid smell was.

All round me, I could hear loud thudding noises, as everyone jumped out of their beds.

"Ugh, what is that smell? Turn on a light!" A girl shrieked out.

"It smells horrible!" Another girl called out.

Soon, the room was bathed in a soft yellow glow, and I looked over the seen the Matron glaring at us with her beady black eyes.

"What is the meaning of this?" She demanded, furrowing her brows and scowling.  
"Don't you smell that?" Gabrielle shrieked out.

The matron lifted her head and began to sniff,

"I don't smell anything, now get to bed or you're all getting a detention!" She snapped. She glared at us one last time, before storming out of the dorm, with her long black cape billowing behind her.

Gabrille shook her head, and sat down on her bed with a sigh,

"Is she mental or what? I mean, we all smelled it, right guys?" She said, sounding unsure of herself.

"I smelled something, and it was the worst smell ever!" I gasped when I saw who had spoken. She was the most beautiful girl that I had ever seen. She was a few inches shorter than I was, and she had wild brown hair to her waist, and grey eyes that reminded me of the moon. She was so breath takingly beautiful, that I couldn't keep my eyes off of her.

I couldn't imagine how I didn't notice her yesterday, especially since the bed that she was sitting on, had a blue cape on the foot.

"H-Hi," I dared to speak to her, "are you in music? I couldn't help but to notice a blue cape on the foot of the bed you're sitting on."

I gulped, and tensed up, as I awaited her answer. I hoped she wouldn't think I was a total loser, and laugh at me or something.

"Yes, but I've only just arrived, I was helping my father with something beforehand." She said softly, with a light smile.

I breathed out a sigh of relief, glad that she wasn't going to laugh at me.

"How did you get in here without anyone noticing?" Mandy demanded with an icy glare, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I teleported, that's my endowment," The beautiful girl said with a smile, that showed off perfectly straight white teeth.

"I'm Charlotte Bone by the way," She added with her smile never leaving her face.

I took in a sharp intake of air, and my eyes bulged out of my head. I heard many stories about the brave and gallant Charlie Bone, and now, here I was, talking to his daughter!

Everyone started to crowd around Charlotte, except for Mandy, who was standing in a corner, and glaring.

I decided to stand back too, not because I didn't like Charlotte, but because I wanted to give her some breathing room.

"Everyone thinks she's sooo great," Mandy said, rolling her eyes when I stood beside her.

"She's not though, I mean look at her hair, it looks like it hasn't ever seen a comb!" She seethed through gritted teeth, glaring so hard at the girl, that I was afraid that flames would shoot out of her eyes.

I put my hand on her shoulder, and she roughly pushed me back into the bed.

"Hey, that wasn't very nice," Charlotte sad with a frown on her face, as she pushed through the crowd of girls, to stand face to face with Mandy.

"Why don't you just go back to the hole you crawled out of, Bone?" Mandy demanded with a sneer on her face.

"Come on Mandy, she didn't even do anything to you," I said with a sigh. I couldn't understand why Mandy was being such a mean person. When I met her in the King's Room, she seemed a little quiet, but not cruel like she was behaving now.

"Well, I guess it seems as though the apple hasn't fallen far from the tree, paternally speaking, in your case," Charlotte smirked at Mandy, as she circled her.

"Ah, how did your father convince your mother to marry him anyway? Did he hypnotise her or something?"

Mandy's fists were clenched so tightly that her knuckles were turning white, and she was trembling slightly, and turning red.

"Just...shut...up!" She roared out, breathing heavily.

A loud sound of clacking filled the air, and the door swung open again, to reveal the matron. She had a look of pure ire in her eyes, and the corners of her mouth were pulled down so tightly, that I was surprised her skin didn't rip in half.

"Detention Miss Bloor!" She snapped.

"But I didn't even do anything! She was taunting me!" Mandy exclaimed, stamping her foot on the ground.

The matron turned and looked at us,

"Is that true?"

I thought about it, Charlotte was kind of taunting her, but it wasn't as though Mandy didn't deserve it, she was mean first.

"No, Charlotte wasn't even doing anything," I lied, earning a deathly glare from Mandy.

"Yea, Mandy is a total psycho, she just kicked her bed and started to rant," A girl said, shaking her head, lying more elaborately than I.

"That settles it, detention Miss Bloor, the rest of you get to sleep!" The matron exclaimed, before storming off yet again.

Mandy turned and glared at me, I felt a shiver run down my spine, I had never had someone look at me with so much hatred before.

"You're on my list," She said lowly, before turning around, and climbing into her bed.

The rest of the night, I struggled to fall asleep, I kept thinking about the weird smell, Charlotte Bone, and what Mandy had said to me, and how much she seemed to hate me now.

I sighed, and flipped my pillow over to the cold side, maybe going to school here wouldn't be as fun as I initially thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: KM2000, thank you for your nice review. I put the AU thing in the description like you suggested.**

 **I honestly don't know why Olivia and Manfred are married, that is just how it was in the first chapter.**

 **I will try to work on the dialogue and that other stuff more, thank you. :D**

* * *

I groaned and opened my eyes, flinching slightly when they were accosted by the bright light of the sun.

I looked around the room, and saw that the other girls were already getting ready.

I yawned and stretched my arms up over my head, hearing my joints crack, and feeling intense relief in my body. I had no idea that I had even fallen asleep.

"Hurry up and get ready, or you're going to be late," Gabrielle said as she pulled on a grey sweater with a kitty on it.

I groaned again, and flopped back down against my pillow. I so did not want to get up today.

"Come on, you don't want to get a dentention do you?" Gabrielle asked. Her eyes shifted over to where Mandy was putting her long brown hair in a braid.

I gulped and shook my head, the less time I had away from Mandy, the better.

I climbed out of bed, and pulled on a plain blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans, before putting my cape on.

I smiled at Gabrielle, who had waited for me by the door the whole time.  
She smiled back at me, showing her green braces,

"Let's go to the cafeteria before all the toast runs out," She said, heading out the door.

I followed her, running slightly, trying to keep up with her long strides.

When we reached the cafeteria, I was taken aback slightly. When I arrived here yesterday, the cafeteria was pretty peaceful, the chatter was kept to a minimum. Now, the place was so loud, the walls seemed to be booming.

"Ugh," Gabrielle moaned, putting her hands over her ears, and squeezing her eyes shut.

"Quiet everyone! Quiet!" The matron exclaimed, running into the cafeteria and waving her arms.

Slowly, the din began to die down, and as everyone began to sit back down at their respected tables, I saw what all the fuss was about.  
Standing in the middle of the cafeteria stood Charlotte Bone. She had a terse smile on her face, and she was gripping the back of the chair tightly with her hand.

I was about to go ask her if she was alright, when I smelled that horrible smell again.

I squinted my eyes shut, and covered my nose with the collar of my shirt. All around me, I could hear the sounds of silverware clattering onto the table, and people gagging.

"What is that smell? It's so fishy!" A girl in the drama department, exclaimed in a nasally voice, pinching her nose shut.

"Everyone calm down!" The matron yelled with her eyes bulging out of her head.

"You know, I bet it's that Mandy Bloor's fault, she can create illusions," Gabrielle scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

I glanced over at her.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked. I didn't know much about creating illusions, but I was pretty sure they were sight based only.

Gabrielle rolled her eyes at me.

"Of course I'm sure, obviously she is creating this smell so that the attention is taken away from Charlotte," She shook her head.

"She has always been jealous of her."

"Really, are you positive?" E.T. asked, pointing a finger at the door. My eyes followed to where he was pointing, and I gasped when I saw the most attractive guy that I have ever seen in my life.

I felt my knees buckle out from under me, and I had to grip onto the table for support. My heart pounded in my chest, and my mouth felt as dry as cotton as he walked closer and closer to us.

I could see him clearly now, and he looked just as amazing. He had short, greenish brown hair, and aqua blue eyes. His skin was so pale, it almost looked green, he was carrying a blue cape over his arm. I smiled, because I knew that meant he would be in music like me.

There was something else though, something not so attractive. With each step he took towards us, the smell intesified. It was when he was standing a mere foot away from me, and my eyes began to burn and water, that I realised the smell was coming from him.

I stood there like a statue, knowing I should move out of the way, but seemingly not able to. It was as though I was petrified in something other than fear.

"Breakfast is over, go to class!" The matron barked.

I barely heard her though, I was too focused on the mysterious smelly guy.

Was he endowed? I wondered. Why did he smell so bad?

My thoughts were broken into, by a light hand on my shoulder, I turned to see Gabrielle looking at with her eyes wide, and a slight frown on her face.

"Are you alright? You seemed like you were a million miles away," She said. I gazed back at the new boy, feeling my heart pound in my chest again. I sighed, he was so perfect.

"Um, earth to Desdamona,"

I sighed and pushed Gabrielle's hand away, which she was waving in my face.

"I'm okay, I just got distracted," I said with a light smile. I wondered if I should tell Gabrielle about my attraction for the new boy. It would be nice to have someone to talk with about it.

"Okay," Gabrielle said with a light sigh.

On the way to the music room, my mind kept drifting back to the guy. I wondered what instrument he played, and if my father knew his father, or mother, or maybe he knew both of his parents.

I was so distracted, that I hadn't even realised that I wasn't watching where I was going, until I ran into a solid form, and heard a high pitched,

"Ow!"

"Sorry," I gulped, looking into the glaring eyes of Jackie Pike. She had her arms crossed over her chest, and she had a glare on her face that could almost match Mandy's.

"Watch where you're going next time!" She snapped. I shuddered as spittle flew onto my face. I wanted to wipe it off, but I figured that would be a very bad idea, I didn't want to give Jackie more of a reason to pummel me.

"What are you even doing by the music room? The drama room is on the other end of the hallway," Gabrielle said firmly, crossing her arms over her chest, and standing toe to toe with Jackie. I smiled at her, it made my heart flutter to know that I already had a friend here who would come to my defence, if the time called for it.

"I've come to say hello to my boyfriend, he just standed here, it's his first day," Jackie said with a dreamy sigh.

I felt my heart drop to my stomach when I realised exactly who she was talking about.

I swallowed a lump in my throat, and I felt my eyes flood with tears. I had no idea why I was feeling this way, why I was getting so bent out of shape over a boy that I hadn't even properly met. A boy who smelled like rotting fish at that!

I took a deep breath, trying to compose myself, I even imagined the songs my father used to play for me as lullabys on his violin.

"Are you okay?" Gabrielle asked softly, putting her hand on my arm.

"Y-Yes," I said weakly, even though it felt like my heart was being ripped into shreds.

I couldn't believe the way my life was going, first, I got an enemy, and now it turns out, that my crush has a girlfriend. I sighed, I didn't see how it could get much worse than this.


	4. Chapter 4

I put my hand on the cold metal long knob, and pushed open the door, sighing softly.

Inside, everyone had already gotten out their instruments, and were situated in their proper seats. The woodwinds were at the front, with the flutes furthest right, with the piccolo player at the head, then the clarinets, oboes, bassoons, and other reed instruments, with the saxophonists furthest left.

In the second row, were the tubas furthest right, then the baritones, then the trombones, and furthuest left were the trumpets and the french horns.

In the very last row were the percussion.

Dr Saltweather laid his baton down on the music stand, and turned to look at me. He had a scowl on his face, and a look of disappointment in his eyes. "You're late Miss Gunn," he said.

"Yes, I'm sorry, it won't happen again," I looked down at my feet, and scuffed them on the carpet. I couldn't believe that it was only my second day here, and I was already getting reprimanded, this week did not seem to be going well for me at all.

"Very well," Dr Saltweather sighed, "get your instrument, and sit down."

I gave a small nod, and walked over to where the instruments were kept. I reached my hand in the cubby, and pulled out a square black leather case. I gripped it by the handle, and walked over to my section, to sit beside the other oboe player.

I sat down on the soft chair, and laid the case over my lap, and I flicked the metal things upwards, and the lid sprung open.

I smiled and ran my fingers across the inner black velvet of the case, and let out a happy sigh. It felt so soft, like petting a Rex rabbit.  
I reached in, and grabbed the different pieces of my oboe, being careful not to cause any damage to them, and put them together.

"Alright, today we are going to be playing our Halloween song for the Halloween concert that is coming up," Dr Saltweather said.

I pulled out my music folder, and found the song, it was called The Pumpkin March.

Dr Saltweather raised his baton, and focused on the band, his eyes were mainly focused on the flutes, because they would be starting. Just as a shrill tune sounded out, the door flung open, and a fowl, yet familiar, stench filled the room.

Sounds of gagging, and the clattering filled the room, as nearly everyone dropped their instruments. I held tightly to mine though, and just used it to cover my nose.

I peered up, and found myself looking at the really attractive boy. My heart thudded in my chest, and I swallowed the lump in my throat that was beginning to form.

"Sorry for the intrusion, I'm here for music," the boy said in a voice that sounded like the rolling waves of the sea. He held up a square case, and I went light headed, and it wasn't because of the smell. It was the same exact case as mine!

"What is your name?" Dr Saltweather asked, pulling out a clip board, and running his pen over it, clicking his tongue as he did so.

"Dalton Endless," the boy replied.

"Alright Mr Endless, thank you, sit beside Miss Gunn," Dr Saltweather said, flicking his pen in my direction.

I gripped my oboe tightly with my fingers, and tried to slow down my heart as Dalton made his way over to me.

"Ugh, why does he have to sit here?" Cassie, the other oboe player, groaned with her nose over her shirt.

If Dalton had heard her, he showed no indication of it. In fact, he seemed not to notice how everyone was either clenching their noses shut with their fingers, or covering them up with their shirts.

"Hello, I'm Dalton," he said with a smile, reaching his hand out.

"I'm Desdamona." I gripped his hand tightly with my own and a shiver went down my spine. His hand was cold, and wet feeling, but it did not deter away from his starking beauty.

"Alright, now that's over, let's get to playing the song," Dr Saltweather barked.

Dalton raised his hand in the air, and chewed his bottom lip, as he looked from myself, to Caleb, the bassonist, who was sitting next to him on his other side.

"Yes Mr Endless?"

"I don't have the music," Dalton said with a slight tremble in his voice, and his eyes glistened with tears.

I softly put my hand on his shoulder, and he jumped slightly, and looked wide-eyed at me.

"It's okay, you can share with me," I told him. I understood what it was like to forget my supplies on my first day. When I went to my old school, I had to borrow paper and a pencil from this girl in Science class.

"Really?" he asked. I looked over at Dr Saltweather, and he nodded.

"Really," I smiled.

He scooted his chair closer to mine, and butterflies started to swirl around in my stomach. You need to stop this, I scowled internally to myself, Dalton has a girlfriend! Stop getting flustered over someone who you barely know, especially since he is taken.

I shook my head, and put my oboe into position, I would have to deal with the whole Dalton thing at a later time. I had other things to focus on right now.

Once again, the flutes let out a shrill noise, that sounded a bit like a whistling howl. Then, the tubas joined in along with the bass drums, which slowly pounded, like footsteps in an empty house.

When it was time for the reed instruments to play, I took a deep breath, and blew into my oboe.

It let out a horrible squeak! I nearly died. My face heated, and I felt like sinking down to the bottom of the floor, and never rising up again. This had never happened to me before, I had played songs that were much more complicated than the The Pumpkin March, and never before had I screwed up so horribly.

Everyone was looking at me with their eyes wide, and their mouths gaped open. Even Dr Saltweather was looking at me with that exact same expression on his face.

After about thirty seconds of everyone staring, I couldn't take it anymore, I let out a strangled sob, and tore out of the music room, ignoring the sounds of Dr Saltweather telling me to stop.

I fled down the hall, wiping the tears away with the sleeve of my cape. I ran, and ran, my legs began to feel like leaded jelly, and my heart was pounding in my chest. I felt sick to my stomach, so I sat down to take a break, and I brought my knees up to my chest, and laid my face down on them.

Was I cursed? I wondered as a tear slid down my cheek, and landed on the knee of my jeans, causing a small dark spot to appear.

I let out another sob, and I felt a firm, yet soft, hand on my shoulder. I peered up, and through my teary gaze, I saw Oliver Bloor looking at me with compassion in his dark brown eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked with concern, sitting down beside me on the floor. I smiled lightly at him, and nodded, wiping my tears away.

"Positive?" he asked. He lifted his brow and tilted his head like a dog. He looked so amusing, that I couldn't help but to chuckle.

"Ah, there's a smile," he grinned, poking the corner of my mouth.

"Stop you buffoon," I snorted out, slapping his hand away gently.

He put his hands up in a surrender, and grinned at me. The door next to us flung open, and the Maths teacher stepped out with a scowl.

"What is the meaning of this? Get to your classrooms!" She barked, putting her hands on her hips, and glaring at us through her coke bottle glasses.

"Come on," Oliver said reaching his hand out for me. I smiled at him, and grasped his hand tightly. It wasn't cold like Dalton's, but it didn't send a certain feeling through my body as Dalton's had.

"Well, I better get back to music class now," I gazed down the hallway to where the music room was. I was surprised that no one had run after me. I wasn't all that bothered though.

"See you around," Oliver waved with a smile. I gave him a small wave in return, and when I got back to the music room, everyone stood silently, just gaping at me.

"What are you looking at?" I snapped, feeling my temperature rise.

"Everyone stop staring, so she made a mistake, we've all made mistakes. In fact, Chance, you made your clarinet squawk yesterday," Gabrielle said, flicking her eyes over to a boy with black hair and blue eyes. He turned a slight shade of red, and looked down at his clarinet.  
I smiled at Gabrielle, once again, she had come to my rescue.

"She's right, just because Desdamona is the daughter of THE Fidelio Gunn, doesn't mean we should put all that pressure on her," Cassie said. She turned her eyes away from me, and picked up her music book.

One by one, the students turned their focus from me to their music.

I instantly felt better, and I no longer wanted to escape into nothingness. I pulled out my oboe, and took a deep breath as I prepared for the reed section part to come up. I really hoped that I wouldn't mess up again.

My heart thudded in times with the bass drums as they began their part.

It's getting close, I thought to myself, nervously licking my lips that had dried out.

When it was my turn, I took a deep breath, and blew into my instrument, pouring my heart and soul into it. I felt the music course through my veins, and it sent a tingle down my spine. I closed my eyes, imagining myself dancing in a field of pumpkins as I played my heart out.

I blew one last final note, and opened my eyes. I looked up at Dr Saltweather, and he flashed me a smile, as he continued to conduct the band. I couldn't help but to smile. My heart tightened, and this time it was for a different reason, but only did I not make my instrument squawk, but I had played in a way that made me feel like I had never felt before. I felt so free, I felt as though I could float. It was one of the best feelings that I had ever felt, and I never wanted it to end.


End file.
